The invention relates to a shiftable toothed-belt drive using a plurality of gearwheels and particularly to meshing and demeshing the belt and gearwheels.
The invention accordingly relates to a shiftable toothed-belt drive containing at least one drive set which has at least two gearwheels arranged axially parallel and at a distance from one another and a toothed belt which extends around these gear wheels. The teeth of the belt can mesh into the teeth of the gearwheels.
The shiftable toothed-belt drive according to the invention is suitable for driving any desired machines, but, in particular, also as a travel drive for motor vehicles, such as passenger cars, motor trucks and motor cycles, and also for motorboats and motor ships.